trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
KratonanCombat
Introduction Zedera Delune is not associated with any signs. She has parallel horns that go straight out and bend into a point and end at the length of her lip. Her text color is similar to a dark tone of silver, which matches the color of her iris, and she begins her lines with "//" to represent her two "beloved" dual blades, always ready at her side. Her name doesn't come from an origin, but the first part of her Trollian name, kratonanCombat, comes from the Greek god "Kratos", the god of strength and power. Kratos is also seen from the game "God of War", in which the "god of war" part may have something to do with Zedera's love of fighting. The second part of her trollian handle represents her love of combat. Her weapon of choice are the dual blades, in which she uses to "balance herself out". She seems to have mastered many different types of blades, but prefers weapons that come in pairs.Zedera Delune is not associated with any signs. She has parallel horns that go straight out and bend into a point and end at the length of her lip. Her text color is similar to a dark tone of silver, which matches the color of her iris, and she begins her lines with "//" to represent her two "beloved" dual blades, always ready at her side. Her name doesn't come from an origin, but the first part of her Trollian name, kratonanCombat, comes from the Greek god "Kratos", the god of strength and power. Kratos is also seen from the game "God of War", in which the "god of war" part may have something to do with Zedera's love of fighting. The second part of her trollian handle represents her love of combat. Her weapon of choice are the dual blades, in which she uses to "balance herself out". She seems to have mastered many different types of blades, but prefers weapons that come in pairs. Personality Zedera has somewhat of a laid-back personality, while being aggressive between her regular behavior. She usually like fun and does not like being bored, a difficult thing to do while being alone for a part of her life. At times, she likes a good joke. This led to her hobby of stealing from others for her own personal gain, which was somewhat of a source of amusement for her and mockery towards the others, although she was not as interested in money. Her temper is a bit short, contributing to the dangerous image she set towards others. One thing she hates other than tight spaces (due to her having claustrophobia) is giving up. Zedera is thought of as a very tough and aggressive character, yet she has sort of a soft spot to those inferior to her through weakness. Biography Zedera's past largely affected her image in the present. At around 3 sweeps old, an accident ocurred resulting in the death of her wolf lusus, causing her to live out the rest of her days independently. Ironically, wolves tend to stay in packs, but Zedera prefered traveling alone. She did attempt to stay at a nearby village, where she would be taken in by other trolls of her age and adults. Not long after did she decide that she didn't fit it with the rest of the group, as others tended to think she was too dangerous to be around others. During her isloted adventures, she gained more knowledge on combat and weaponry, leading to her expertise in swords, blades, and other types of weapons that she probably stole. Other than endlessly traveling around and being self-taught, Zedera enjoyed watching the stars at night, giving her something else to do other than fighting and stealing. At 6 sweeps old, she met 3 other trolls who she gained a liking to, and began contributing her learnings toward their benefit as well so they could "get up to her level". Ending her period of isolation, she gained more knowledge on the means of friendship and the needs of others which gave her a friendly and less threatening image, pertaining to her title and somewhat being similar to her ancestor. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery Zedera Trickster Form.png|Trickster of Licorice|link=http://codeawesome.deviantart.com/art/Zedera-Trickster-Form-364233214 Zedera Pixel Stance.png|Being pixelized doesn't seem too bad for Zedera Dark Shadow ZD.png|What happens when she gets REALLY angry?|link=http://codeawesome.deviantart.com/art/Feel-the-Power-373078783 ZD Portait.png|A self portait by Zedera Category:Black/White/Gray Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:PrometheanIntelligence